Declaración
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Orihime siempre ha estado enamorada de Ichigo en secreto, pero llegó la hora de decirselo ¿Realmente será capáz? ¿Será correspondida? One Shot Ichihime


Hola a todos, es primera vez que escribo un fic de Bleach y sinceramente espero que les guste y que esté bien hecho. Como soy nueva en la serie aun no domino todas las personalidades de los personajes, lo hice lo mejor que pude ^^

Este es un Ichihime porque me encanta la pareja y espero que se haga realidad

PD: Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Tite Kubo y bla bla bla ya se saben el resto xD

00000

-Si tan sólo Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun se fijara en mi… - Se decía con tristeza la hermosa Orihime Inoue, se encontraba desconsolada mientras escribía en su diario, el nombre de la persona que amaba, y que jamás había volteado a verla tan si quiera una vez

Estaba desfalleciendo de amor por él, por Ichigo Kurosaki, el único en todo el mundo que no la veía como a una mujer, sino como una amiga y nada más, el único hombre que había sido capaz de hacerla sentir mil sensaciones en un segundo sólo con su mirada, con su sonrisa, sólo con estar frente a ella, el único dueño de su corazón.

-Kurosaki-kun… - Suspiró la peli naranja, su nombre era como un susurro al viento - ¿Qué debo hacer?

El timbre de la casa de Inoue sonaba desde hace un rato, pero ella no lo había notado por estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Orihime! ¡Orihime responde! – Le gritaba su amiga Tasuki desde afuera

-Tasuki-chan – Dijo Orihime volviendo en si, entonces fue a abrir la puerta y vio a Tasuki con algunos libros y cuadernos

-¿Qué haces aquí Tasuki-chan?

-¿Cómo que qué? Vine a hacer la tarea, tu misma me invitaste hoy en la escuela, últimamente estás muy despistada Orihime

Tasuki entró mientras Inoue cerraba la puerta, era verdad, de un tiempo para acá se había vuelto muy despistada, más de lo normal, y es que no dejaba de pensar en él, en que últimamente él y Rukia parecían más que amigos, en que siempre se iban juntos y llegaban juntos, ella sabía muy bien que todo eso era por los hollows pero era lógico pensar que ahí había algo más. De verdad Orihime se imaginaba lo peor.

Las dos amigas se sentaron a hacer la tarea, el rostro de la ojigris no mostraba entusiasmo alguno, y Tasuki se dio cuenta de ello.

-Bien, comencemos – Dijo Orihime bastante apagada

-Orihime… ¿Por qué estás tan triste? – Preguntó seriamente Tasuki

-Tasuki-chan… yo… no se a que te refieres – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa fingida - ¡Yo estoy muy bien!

-No mientas Orihime, tú no sabes mentir, dime por que estás tan triste, confía en mí

-Es… es que yo… yo no puedo soportarlo más, Tasuki-chan… - Los ojos de Inoue se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a Tasuki llorando – Ya no puedo soportar seguir callando lo que siento por Kurosaki-kun – Orihime de verdad se sentía morir estando alejada de él, pensando que estaba con otra en este momento

-¿Era por Ichigo? Ese idiota como te hace sufrir – Dijo Tasuki separándose de su amiga - ¿Y por que no se lo dices?

-¿Decírselo? - La ojigris dejó de llorar y miró a su amiga muy sorprendida - ¿Cómo voy a decírselo? ¿Y si me rechaza?

-Piénsalo, lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no, pero a cambio te sentirás mejor cuando se lo digas y aclares las cosas con él, Ichigo es un idiota, pero sé que te escuchará porque eres una amiga muy importante para él

-Pero solo soy eso… una amiga importante, nada más…

-Bueno, si no confías en ti nunca sabrás lo que Ichigo siente realmente

-Tal vez tengas razón, muchas gracias Tasuki-chan – Dijo Orihime sonriendo

0000000000000000

En otro lugar de Karakura, no muy lejos de la casa de Inoue, dos Shinigamis se encontraban acabando con un último hollow.

-Bien, creo que es todo por hoy – Dijo un chico de cabellera naranja vestido de Shinigami con una enorme espada en su mano

-Si, menos mal que eran hollows débiles – Dijo la Shinigami más pequeña

-Si, pero son tan aburridos, de hecho estoy muy aburrido últimamente, me quiero ir a casa – Dijo el Shinigami sustituto alzando su espada y llevándola a su espalda

-Ay Ichigo, tú lo único que sabes decir es que te aburres, con la edad que tienes deberías pensar en tener una novia

-¡¿Cómo crees Rukia?! – Gritó el joven exaltado – Ya tengo suficiente con que todos en la escuela piensen que entre tú y yo hay algo, para que además me involucre con otra chica, sobre todo ese idiota de Keigo no me deja en paz con sus estúpidas preguntas de cómo besas

Rukia se echó a reír por lo que oyó – Vamos… ¿Vas a decirme que no has pensado en ninguna chica con intenciones románticas? – La mirada de Rukia cambió a una bastante pícara - ¿Tal vez en Inoue?

-¡Cállate Rukia! – Gritó Ichigo poniéndose completamente rojo

-¿Lo ves? Ella te gusta – Rukia lo molestaba y de pronto sacó un croquis y comenzó a dibujar en él

-No es cierto – Dijo Ichigo

-¿Entonces por que te has puesto rojo? Así – Le enseño el dibujo que había hecho, era un conejo con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas rojas y el pelo naranja de Ichigo tomado de la mano con otro conejito parecido a Inoue con unos enormes pechos

-¿Qué se supone que significa ese garabato de niño de kínder?

-¡Idiota! – Rukia le tiró el boceto por la cabeza y luego recuperó la compostura – Lo que quiero decirte es que si te gusta Inoue entonces deberías decírselo

-Ya te dije que no me gusta – Refunfuño Ichigo

-¿Entonces por que tu rostro sigue sonrojado? Ya sé, apuesto a que tienes miedo de decirle

-Bueno… - Ichigo se puso muy serio – La verdad es que… Inoue es una chica muy linda pero… ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo – Bajó su mirada entristecido

-¿De verdad piensas eso? Pero que torpe eres Ichigo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si de verdad quieres saber lo que ella siente por ti, ve y pregúntale, no pierdes nada con intentarlo

-Pero yo… estoy muy confundido, no se si ella de verdad me gusta – Ichigo se revolvió el cabello con rabia - ¡Esto es tan complicado!

-Entonces haz la prueba – Le dijo Rukia

-¿La prueba?

-Si, bésala

-¿Qué… que la bese? – El rostro de Ichigo se puso completamente rojo mientras imaginaba lo que Rukia le dijo ¿De verdad sería capaz de hacer algo así?

0000000000000000

Al día siguiente las clases transcurrieron normalmente, exceptuando el hecho de que hubo una tarea en dúos, y que casualmente a Orihime y a Ichigo les tocó juntos.

El timbre para salir de clases sonó e Ichigo se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, entonces Orihime se paró frente a él.

-Ku… Kurosaki-kun… yo…

-I… Inoue – Al recordar las palabras de Rukia, el rostro de Ichigo se puso de color rojo intenso mientras el "Bésala" resonaba en su cabeza

-¿Qué sucede Inoue?

-Bu… bueno… ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa a hacer la tarea? Es que como ya sabes yo vivo sola y pues… nadie nos molestará

Era cierto, si se les ocurría ir a hacer la tarea a la casa de Ichigo lo más probable es que Isshin no los dejara en paz o estuviera tratando de averiguar que pasaba, así que por la paz, Ichigo decidió ir a la casa de Inoue, aunque de alguna forma no se sentía muy cómodo yendo, sobre todo pensando en esas malditas palabras que resonaban una y otra, y otra vez en su cabeza.

0000000000000000

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Inoue. Se sentaron en la mesita y sacaron sus cuadernos y libros para empezar.

-¿Te… te gustaría tomar algo Kurosaki-kun? – Preguntó la nerviosa chica

-Bueno… si, es decir no, es decir… no sé

-¿Eh? No te entiendo

-Inoue… ¿Hay alguien que te guste? – Preguntó el peli naranja mirando hacia la ventana

-¿Qué? – Se quedó totalmente sorprendida – La verdad… si hay alguien

-¿Eh? – Ichigo la observó fijamente, a ella la gustaba alguien, no, le gustaba otro ¿Pero quien? - ¿Quién? ¿Quién es? Dime quien Inoue

-Y… yo, antes quiero saber… que hay entre Kuchiki-san y tú Kurosaki-kun… - Orihime miraba hacia el piso, mostrando claramente que se sentía triste, pero Ichigo no entendía por qué

-No hay nada – Respondió – Ahora dime tú ¿Quién es el tipo que te gusta? ¿Lo conozco?

-Si… - Dijo Orihime, pero ya no se veía triste, por fin sabía que entre Ichigo y Rukia no había nada y eso la hacía muy feliz

-¿Entonces quien demonios es? – El chico ya comenzaba a desesperarse, y eso sólo le daba a entender una cosa, estaba celoso

-Esa persona es… el hombre más maravilloso del mundo – Le decía Orihime – Es un chico muy valiente, que siempre protege a los demás sin importarle que pueda salir herido

Ichigo comenzó a presionar muy fuertemente sus puños, de verdad estaba celoso, de verdad no quería que nadie más fuese el dueño del corazón de Orihime, realmente estaba comprendiendo que si sentía algo por ella.

-¿Quién? – Volvió a preguntar Ichigo de forma muy demandante

-Es un chico… que no se en que momento se robó mi corazón – Decía sonriendo la joven – Para él solo soy una amiga… pero para mi él lo es todo

-¿Quién? – Volvió a preguntar el chico furioso

-Es una persona… que desde hace rato está preguntándome quien me gusta – Dijo Orihime sonriendo mientras miraba a Ichigo fijamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Ichigo se quedó frío, con los ojos abiertos como platos, rápidamente el color rojo inundó sus mejillas y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, ¿Esto había sido una confesión por parte de Inoue o sólo estaba alucinando? Eso debía ser, una simple ilusión, ¿Cómo podía ser real?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que eres tú Kurosaki-kun… - Orihime se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana – Desde hace tiempo que yo… he estado enamorada de ti, y no sabía como decírtelo porque tenía miedo, pero Tasuki-chan me dijo que debía decirte, sé que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo pero… quería que lo supieras…

Inoue estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando sintió los brazos de Ichigo alrededor de su cintura, luego de eso la volteó para que quedaran frente a frente.

-¿Ku… Kurosaki-kun que suce…? – Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque esos labios, los que tanto había soñado estaban sobre los suyos. Ichigo la estaba besando, demostrándole así que siempre estuvo equivocada, que él si sentía algo por ella

-Perdóname Inoue, no Orihime, por ser un idiota y no ver lo que tú sentías por mi – Dijo Ichigo mientras la abrazaba – Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, y cuando me dijiste que te gustaba alguien me di cuenta de eso

-Kurosaki-kun yo… yo te amo

-Y yo a ti Orihime

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato sin decir nada, sólo sus miradas y sus labios rozándose el uno al otro lo decían todo.

0000000000000000

-¡¿Ichigo, Orihime, donde está su tarea?! – Gritó la maestra – Ustedes dos son los únicos que no la han traído ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

-Lo sentimos maestra – Dijeron los dos jóvenes apenados mientras todo el salón soltaba risitas

Después de que el timbre sonara, Ichigo y Orihime se fueron tomados de la mano hacia la azotea de la escuela, y por donde pasaban los miraban raro, sabiendo como era Ichigo. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba nada de eso, sólo querían estar juntos.

-Es un lindo atardecer ¿No crees Orihime? – Preguntó Ichigo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda rodeando su cintura

-Si, pero es aun más hermoso porque estamos juntos Ichigo – Dijo la peli naranja cerrando sus ojos para recibir la suave brisa en su rostro

-Esos dos si que se lo merecían – Dijo Rukia detrás de la puerta que daba a la azotea

-Si, pero si ese idiota de Ichigo le hace algo a Orihime yo…

-Calma Tasuki, ellos dos se ven muy felices

-Si, tienes razón Rukia, me alegro por Orihime

-Será mejor irnos, no es bueno espiar a los demás

-Si, vamos – Las dos chicas se fueron alejando mientras los dos enamorados se besaban nuevamente, pero ésta vez jamás volverían a separarse, para siempre serían uno para el otro

-Te amo Ichigo…

-Te amo Orihime…

Fin

00000

Espero que les haya gustado, y si no pues ni modo xD

Me gustó mucho haber escrito este fic y de ahora en adelante seguiré escribiendo más de Bleach (Si me da el cerebro xD)

Bueno gracias a los que leyeron

Bye


End file.
